On Thin Ice
"On Thin Ice" is the 11th episode of Beauty and the Beast. It originally aired on January 31, 2013. Summary VINCENT'S IDENTITY IS THREATENED - Vincent (Jay Ryan) is torn between his new feelings for Cat (Kristin Kreuk) and his old memories with Alex (guest star Bridget Regan). J.T. (Austin Basis) learns that Evan (Max Brown) is planning to propose a task force to catch the beast and must figure out how to stop him. Meanwhile, Tess (Nina Lisandrello) investigates the mysterious skydiving death of the wife of a billionaire adventurer, while Cat remains off duty until she recovers from being shot. Episode Recap Cat is doing exercises with weights while recovering from her injuries when Vincent shows up. He begins to help her work on her flexibility when Alex calls. It then leads to an awkward conversation about their own relationship and his relationship with Alex. Cat tells him that it isn’t any of her business. Vincent heads to Alex’s where she keeps him waiting while he looks over photos she has set out of them. She then appears and drops her towel for him. Cat is seeing a psychiatrist, a requirement before she can return to active duty. She is short with him as she is desperate to be out of there and back on duty but vents about her relationship with Vincent and Alex being in the picture. He tells her that her problem is that she struggles with tough emotions and throws herself into her work to avoid dealing with them. As she’s leaving, she sees Alex heading to a medicine storage room and loading up a gym bag full of medicines and supplies. Alex sees Cat out by the elevator but pretends that the bag just has a change of clothes. JT is dumbfounded at the fact Vincent has no job, spends his days in hiding and is officially dead yet still has two hot women fighting over him. He admits to JT that he was going to tell Alex that he couldn’t see her anymore. He doesn’t want to force her to make the same risks in her life for him the way JT and Cat do. Cat then shows up and tells Vincent that Alex has been stealing medication and supplies from the hospital. Vincent doesn’t believe her but Cat warns him that there is an official investigation into it. She then asks him if he knows how careful she has to be with his secret but he says no. Tess receives a case into a skydiving death but Cat can’t be involved. Tess only tells her after she threatens to make her get mani pedi’s with Heather. Tess tells her that a wealthy man named Noah Hawkes went skydiving with his wife Lisa but neither her parachute nor the backup would open. Evan comes and tells her that the parachute was cut before the jump and that the angle of the cut indicates a left handed person was responsible. Vincent goes to see Alex. She’s mortified about dropping her towel earlier and admits that with him back she’s beginning to remember her old self and wants their old life back again. He admits he wants that too but a lot has changed. He then subtly questions her about the stolen medication and she figures that Cat saw her. Alex admits she did steal them but that she has something to show him. They go into a shop where they head to a room at the back which turns out to be an underground clinic where those without insurance or who can’t afford healthcare come to see them. When a young patient asks who Vincent is, she tells him that he is a doctor. Tess interrogates Noah where he tells her that he and his wife pack their own parachutes and no one else touches them. Outside the interrogation room, Cat gives coffee to his CFO Pam Davis. She tells Cat that Lisa and Noah had a fairytale marriage and did everything together outside of work. As Noah is leaving he invites Cat and Tess to an exclusive billionaire boys club gathering where they’re free to ask him more questions. Tess wants to go in order to pick up rich men as well as solve the case and ropes Cat into going. Evan calls JT to invite him to exhume the body of another victim of the cross-species creature. Claire then turns up and they engage in a tryst in the lab. Later, Evan and JT exhume the body of the guy who attacked Cat in Proceed with Caution. Evan takes samples from the wounds to test whether the creature was responsible for its death. He admits to the reason he is investigating the creature is because he wants to understand it. He wants to know whether it wants to remain evolved or cured. When JT asks if he would help it, he responds that he couldn’t think of a more extraordinary challenge. As Vincent is leaving the clinic, Alex catches up with him and they head off to break into an ice skating rink. Alex tells him she wants them to leave together to Nigeria to join a mobile medical unit so that they can be together again. They run around on the ice together before they slip over. As they are about to kiss, the cops bust them. The police want ID but Vincent doesn’t have any and wants to make a call. The cops are willing to let them go but only if Vincent gives them his name, which he refuses to do. As Cat and Tess arrive at the billionaire’s party, Cat gets a call from Vincent who is getting arrested. As the police are holding him, he begins to transform. Cat then pulls up and lies saying she’s from narcotics and that Vincent is her Confidential Informant (CI). She threatens the cop with a lifetime of handing out parking tickets and Vincent and Alex are released. She is furious that she had to lie for Vincent especially as it could have cost her job and that he was taped so she has to destroy that evidence too. She is angry that Alex makes him do reckless things she has to protect him from and that he put all three of them at risk as Muirfield would have turned up if he got booked. She then tells him that if he won’t protect himself, she should rethink protecting him. Cat is at the police shooting range letting out her frustrations. The therapist turns up and questions her about why she’s looking into the skydiving case when she’s not authorized too. He thinks she’s just using her job to escape from dealing with her feelings and has post-traumatic stress disorder. In her outburst, she admits that she has feelings for Vincent but he doesn’t appreciate the risks she takes for him and would rather be with someone who doesn’t know him. At the lab, Evan and JT are examining the sample taken from the dead bike messenger. It comes up positive for cross-species DNA. Evan is pleased as there are now six cases where the DNA appears. He wants to go to Joe to get a task force set up to catch the creature. JT becomes concerned and Evan admits that while he wants to study it, he also has to catch it as it is his job to uphold the law and it has killed people. The sample then comes up corrupted much to Evan’s horror. Evan’s girlfriend Claire is seen going to meet a man in a restaurant. She tells him that Evan was getting too close to Vincent so she was the one who corrupted his samples. She assures the man that they’ll get to Vincent before the police do and then they’ll have everything they need to move forward. Cat and Tess interrogate Pam. They make her sign a release, as Tess has discovered that she used to be in a relationship with Noah but he left her for Lisa. As she signs the release, Cat notices she’s left handed. Pam admits that she was in a great relationship with Noah until he met Lisa and married her. Pam admitted she killed Lisa as she couldn’t handle the fact Noah wasn’t going to come back to her. She tells them Lisa was never going to know Noah the way she does. Cat goes back to see the therapist to apologize for her earlier outburst. He urges her to take a chance and tell Vincent how she feels. When she says it’s obvious, he points out she can’t even say it to him. Cat then admits out loud that she loves Vincent. She heads to the warehouse to see Vincent where she tells him that she wants to be with him. He responds by saying that his choice isn’t as clear anymore. He misses who he used to be and thinks he can be that person again with Alex. She’s willing to give up her life to leave with him and he asks if Cat is willing to do the same. Cat then asks if Alex would be so willing if she knew the truth about him. Quotes Catherine: Remind me never to get shot again. Vincent: Never get shot again. JT: Someone please explain to me how a guy who's unemployed, never goes out and is officially dead gets not one but two smokin' hot women fighting for his attention. Alex: You're glowing Vincent: 'Uhh, I'm a guy, guys don't glow. 'Catherine: I have feelings for the most complicated guy on the planet and he doesn't appreciate the risks that I take everyday to protect him. Therapist: Have you told him exactly how you feel? Exactly what you want? Catherine: I think it's pretty obvious. Therapist: You can't even say it to me. Catherine: I love him. Catherine: I want to be with you Vincent. And I'm willing to fight for you. Vincent: I don't know if my choice is so clear. Cast Main Cast *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Max Brown as Evan Marks *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Brian J. White as Joe Bishop (credit only) Recurring Cast *Nicole Anderson as Heather Chandler Guest Cast *Bridget Regan as Alex Salter *Kelly Overton as Claire Sinclair Gallery Videos Beauty and the Beast 1x11 Promo "On Thin Ice" (HD)|Short Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x11 Extended Promo "On Thin Ice" (HD)|Extended Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x11 Producer's Preview "On Thin Ice"|Producer's Preview On Thin Ice Pictures On Thin Ice_1.jpg On Thin Ice_2.jpg On Thin Ice_3.jpg On Thin Ice_4.jpg On Thin Ice_5.jpg On Thin Ice_6.jpg Trivia *On Thin Ice was watched by 1.72 million viewers in the USA. *Joe does not appear in this episode. Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Real world Category:Season 1 Episodes